The present invention relates to a handy torch which uses a disposable lighter as a fuel source.
Various structures of handy torch that use a disposable lighter as a fuel source have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market, exemplar of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,440, issued to Yamamoto. The handy compact torch according to Yamamoto comprises a bottom-closed holder (11) for accommodating a disposable lighter (12) and a torch body (10) detachably mounted on the top of the holder (11). The torch body (11) comprises a cover detachably put on the top of the holder, a head cover mounted on the top of the cover, and a depressible firing button (104) provided at the rear of the cover. A torch nozzle (18) is provided inside the head cover. A firing device (13) is provided under the firing button (104). A piezoelectric device is mounted in the firing device and connected through a lead wire to a spark-emitting unit (19) provided near the tip of the torch nozzle (18). A connecting pipe (17) is provided at the rear end of the torch nozzle and connected to the injection nozzle of the disposable lighter by a connecting tube (16). A link mechanism is secured to the firing button (104) to press the push button (15) of the disposable lighter (12) when the firing button is depressed. The link mechanism comprises a horizontal lever (105) and a vertical rod (106) provided at the front end of the lever (105). A coil spring (107) is put around the rod (104) to allow the upward return of the depressed firing button (104). The torch body comprises a horizontal bearing board (100) in the middle, and a vertical bearing block (101) fastened to the horizontal bearing board (100) to hold the connecting tube, the connecting pipe and the torch nozzle. This structure of handy compact torch is still not satisfactory in use. During the operation of the torch, heat will be transmitted to the soldering device through the horizontal bearing board (100) via the vertical bearing block (101). As the soldering device is heated, it becomes uncomfortable to hold with the hand, and the internal mechanism of the soldering device may be damaged. Another disadvantage of this structure of handy compact torch is that screw holes must be made on the horizontal bearing board and the vertical bearing block for threading tie screws (102; 103) in connecting the horizontal bearing board and the vertical bearing block together. This arrangement complicates the manufacturing and the assembly process of the torch. Further, because there is no support or guide means to guide the reciprocating movement of the vertical rod of the link mechanism, the vertical rod (106) of the link mechanism may be tilted when it is pressed by the horizontal lever (105), and therefore the firing button may have to be pressed several times so that a flow of fuel gas can be released from the disposable lighter.